Nightmareheart
Nightmareheart is a black tom with a red muzzle, white ears and blue eyes. He is a warrior of Past TimeClan. Nightmareheart is roleplayed by Phoenix. History Past TimeClan He is first seen talking with Timestar, Firedawn and Spaceslash about TimeClan's future when Bubblefrost appears in front of them. The cats escort Bubblefrost to the temporary camp. He shows an interest in the present-day warrior. He is called to speak with Timestar about if he visits the Dark Forest, which he responds no. As the Clan migrates to new hunting grounds, he is asked by Rainbowfeather if he is okay, to which he responds yes. Prophecy Roleplay He is seen in a vision of Phoenixfeather's about the Dark Forest taking over the Clans if left alone. Nightmareheart is confirmed to reside in the Dark Forest at that moment. In the Darkfire battle, he fights Phoenixfeather and is killed again. However, long after the battle, he is seen floating in darkness and swears revenge. Somehow, Nightmareheart is resurrected and taunts the prophecy cats about the Distortion World cats. It is implied that, because Snowheart hates him, Horrible Snowheart, her evil counterpart, falls in love with him. Nightmareheart searches for two of his kits, Eclipsekit and Ebonykit, but is chased out, only for Thorntiger and Batwing to take his place. When Bladeshark falls, Nightmareheart appears with the eleven RobotClan warriors who betrayed Gustwind badly injured. Tatteredbook cries for her parents, Pantherstorm and Sharkstorm. Nightmareheart leaves the cats to face Mistfang and Birchtree. Later on, he forcibly mates with Phoenixfeather by dragging her into the snow. As Lavenderheart and Copperbreeze (former Bladeshark) go hunting, Nightmareheart waits for the two cats to move into different positions so he can mate with Lavenderheart. When Lavenderheart thinks she hears a bird and moves away from Copperbreeze, Nightmareheart leaps out and drags her away to mate with him. He soon forcibly mates with Mistbreeze, and most of the Dark Forest follows, showing Nightmareheart is ruler of the Dark Forest to some extent, claiming any she-cat they can. Phoenixfeather puts up a forcefield to protect the prophecy cats. Getsugaclaw soon fought him, and Phoenixfeather and Ebonykit managed to finish him off. However, Phoenixfeather soon has a vision where Nightmareheart most likely saved Lunaheart from death. Just as Nightmareheart was about to vanish forever from being killed by Phoenixfeather and Ebonykit, he realized Lunakit would die, and thus decided to save her. Personality Before his treachery is discovered, he is a bit of a gentleman, offering his nest for Bubblefrost. In the Darkfire battle and all Dark Forest posts of him, he is cruel and cold. He has no regrets upon his death. Zoey has said the right word for him would be "rapist". Family Mates: Tatteredbook (formerly) - Alive Bubblefrost (formerly) - Alive Phoenixfeather (formerly) - Alive Lavenderheart (formerly) - Alive Mistbreeze (formerly) - Alive Curseheart (formerly) - Alive Father: Shadowclaw - Deceased, StarClan Mother: Talcshine - Deceased, StarClan Daughters: Beauty - Alive Beast - Alive Yuki - Alive Serene - Alive Ebonykit (TimeClan) - Alive Himeheart - Alive Dawnlight - Alive Dusklight - Alive Sons: Eclispekit - Alive Grassdawn - Alive Snowdusk - Alive Ebonystorm - Alive Bugkit - Alive Hydrokit - Alive Barkkit - Alive Magmakit - Alive Sorakit - Alive Half-Daughters: Snowheart - Alive Lightningheart - Alive Lilyflower - Alive Half-Son: Icewhisper - Alive Half-Granddaughters: Runningstreak - Alive Tigerflower - Alive Rosedawn - Alive Fairyhope - Alive Cloverwish - Alive Windscent - Alive Half-Grandsons: Fangclash- Alive Raineblitz - Alive Clouddrift - Alive Firetornado - Alive Starduststorm - Alive Flamedragon - Alive Dragonstream - Alive Stormdusk - Alive Beaststorm - Alive Cinnamonbear - Alive Image Nightmareheart as a Pokemon/Actual Nightmareheart Trivia *He is based off the Pokemon character Darkrai *It is confirmed he reincarnated as Lunaheart. Category:Warrior Category:Cats Category:Tom Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats of TimeClan Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Cats Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Clan Cat Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:Dark Forest Cat